


Whiterose's Nerdout!

by RainbowSapphic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nerd!Ruby, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSapphic/pseuds/RainbowSapphic
Summary: Weiss & Ruby playing video games to DnD and whatever I can think of.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby would log onto her pc waiting for Weiss to join her server. She was excited her girlfriend finally installed minecraft and they can do something together.

 **IceQueen❄:** Sooo this is Minecraft?

 **RedRidinH00d:** Yep! I'm so happy you agree to this!

Weiss couldn't help but smile. She agreed because she knew this would get Ruby excited. She had to go buy a headset, she didn't know why she had to but Ruby suggested it. She heard Ruby laugh a bit.

 **IceQueen❄** : What?

 **RedRidinH00d:** Pfft, sorry it's just so weird seeing you as Steve?

 **IceQueen❄:** Steve? Oh you mean the character I'm playing?

 **RedRidinH00d:** Don't worry, I'll help you make a skin for you~

 **IceQueen❄:** Thank you?

Weiss didn't really know how to take that. She knew it Ruby is helping her out but ... skin? Did the makers of this game have to call it that?

 **RedRidinH00d:** Hehe, Don't mention it babe~ Now let's get moving before night strikes!

 **IceQueen❄:** What happens at night?

Weiss asked. Ruby smirked and started to make her character jump as she runs towards some trees and told Weiss how the controls work.

 **RedRidinH00d:** The creatures of the night come in! Creepers, Skellies, Spiders, Enderman, and Zombies! To survive we need tools, food and shelter.

 **IceQueen❄:** Oh that's nice.

 **RedRidinH00d:** You can also get dogs.

 **IceQueen❄:** OH WE NEED TO GET THOSE NOW! I SHALL BUILD MY ARMY!

Ruby chuckles and starts building there house.

 **RedRidinH00d:** Heheheh, we will later my queen~

Weiss smiles at the nickname and help build their house. After she gets the hang of this game she is going to rebuild their house, it's not that it wasn't bad but ... it needs some work. It was too boring, but that will be for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amung us time

Weiss and Ruby were logging into Amung Us. To everyone else surprise Weiss was happy to play. This was obviously a game for Weiss. She can see it already, people screaming in fear as she offs them off one by one. Ruby notices this and smiles.

"Wow Weiss I never seen you this excited for a game."

Ruby says.

"How could I not?"

Weiss asked. 

"This game was practically made for someone like me."

**8/10 PLAYERS**

**SSTARTNG IN ... 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Imposters:**

**RedH00d** (Ruby)

 **IceQueen** (Weiss)

**Crewmates:**

**Dragon** (Yang)

 **BlackCat** (Blake)

 **John** (Juane)

 **Thor** (Nora)

 **Canada** (Pyrrha)

**Ren**

Weiss smiles as she separated with Ruby and would go to the left side.

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

**BlackCat: Already?**

**Dragon: ?**

**Ren: I will skip there is not enough evidence**

**Thor: Hurry up so we can do tasks**

**Canada: Juane who do you think is the imposter?**

**John: Weiss is sus**

**IceQueen: Huh?**

**Juane: Weiss went her separate away from Red**

**RedH00d: ...**

**RedH00d: Vote Juane** ****

**IceQueen: Okay :)**

**John: omg she used an emoji SHE'S THE KILLER**

**Thor: Juane you suck at imposter lol**

**BlackCat: I vote Juane Yang**

**Dragon: kk**

**John: Guys it's not me!**

**Thor: Yeah yeah we all heard of it, OFF TO THE LAVA!!!**

**Ren: That's the other map Nora**

**John: Pyrrha please vote Weiss**

**Canada: Oh um, Idk there isn't really enough evidence that Weiss is the imposter**

**Canada: but I know you aren't the imposter : )**

**John: PYR PLEASE**

**John was not the imposter**

**2 imposter remain**

"You think they are onto us?"

Weiss asked.

"Mhhh, nope."

Ruby says.

Weiss was in admin when she saw someone was at med Bay. All alone. She would vent when no one was looking and killed Pyrrha and vented into security.

"Sorry Pyrrha."

She says and saw a body that Ruby killed which was Yang's. She stood there and walked away. 

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

**~~John, Pyrrha, Yang~~ **

**~~John: SEE SEE~~ **

**BlackCat: Weiss**

**RedH00d: No**

~~**Dragon: lol simmmmp** ~~

~~**Canada: Weiss killed you too?** ~~

~~**Dragon: nope rubes** ~~

**IceQueen: Huh? Are you seriously blaming me?**

~~**John: YES!!!** ~~

**BlackCat: You killed Yang**

~~**Dragon: sorry babe you got that wrong but have the killer close** ~~

Ruby was laughing. It was a good thing Weiss was the only person in the same room as her. Only Juane, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren where all together in the same room. Actually they share an apartment which is why they are in the same place. Yang and Blake on the other hand shared a room together.

Everyone skipped the vote except for Blake. Weiss would walk around as Ruby was trying to get Nora and or Ren.

"Weisssss I can't get Nora and Ren awayyyyy."

Ruby whined.

"I'm trying to get Blake away from me but it seems she has all her tasks done."

She mumbled. Weiss was going to pin the next kill onto Blake somehow. She walks around and saw Nora coming into Weapons. This was her chance. Ren wasn't with her and she could pin the blame onto Blake. She hits the kill button and self reports.

**BODY REPORTED**

~~**Thor: DAMN YOU SCHNEE!!!** ~~

**IceQueen: Blake**

~~**Dragon: LIES SCHNEE** ~~

~~**John: now you know how I feel** ~~ ~~****~~

**Ren: Makes sense. She was blaming you last mission**

**RedH00d: She even followed poor Weiss :(**

~~**Thor: REN DON'T FALL FOR IT** ~~

~~**Dragon: welp gg guys** ~~

~~**Canada: Yes good game :D** ~~

**BlackCat: I only followed Weiss because she killed Yang**

**BlackCat was not the imposter**

**Imposters win**

For the next round Weiss was immediately killed in front of everyone by Blake.

~~**IceQueen: I HATE THESE GAMES OF EMOTIONS WE PLAY!** ~~


	3. ONESIES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon onesies!  
> Weiss is Cubchoo and Ruby is Eevee (ik basic for Ruby)  
> It's just them being cute in onesies.

Weiss would come out of the bathroom in her blue onesie. It was some kind of Pokémon, it was ice type- whatever, Ruby picked it out and it was surprisingly comfy.  
"Soo, who am I supposed to be? A polar bear ... thing?"

Ruby chuckles and sets her switch down.   
"Cubchoo."

"Cub-what?"  
Weiss asked with her eyebrow raised up. Ruby motioned for Weiss to come to her.

"Cubchoo is an ice type, a small cute Pokémon just like my girlfriend!"

Weiss glares at her.  
"Hey! I'm not that small, and you're lucky I love you enough to call me that."  
Ruby gives Weiss a smile that would make her melt easily. Weiss rolled her eyes smiling and scoots closer to Ruby.  
"Ok now what are you even supposed to be? Seriously, I can't even tell."

"I'm Eevee."  
Ruby says pridefully. Weiss nods.

"Yeah still don't know. Sorry"  
Weiss says holding her lovers hand. Ruby smiles and kisses Weiss quickly.

"At least I'm trying!"  
Weiss says. Ruby nods and rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder.  
"I know Weissy~ I love you."  
Weiss smiles and turns to kiss Ruby, who happily kissed back.  
"I love you too dolt."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add in the Bee's later, not sure.  
> Hope you enjoyed, be safe, stay hydrated, and get some sleep.


End file.
